


It's All Greek To Me

by dorsetti



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorsetti/pseuds/dorsetti
Summary: Aaron is a First Year student forced into fraternity Rush by his best mate.I'm clearly rubbish at summaries. Multi chapter, but I'm still figuring out AO3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my university years in the States and going Greek (joining a fraternity) was the best decision I made at 18. There's a lot of jargon in Greek Life that I, hopefully, didn't overdo here. This is my first fic on here, feedback/suggestions super welcomed :)

 

He felt like a bit of a prat, to be honest. He was sporting baby blue cotton jacket & trousers, a crisp, white dress shirt, and a salmon - _“It’s fucking pink, Adam”_ – bowtie. The whole outfit felt unnatural on him. He was scanning the large reception hall for Adam, and found him by the fireplace. He was sat on the large armrest of a mock Regency couch, in the middle of a group of somewhat well dressed  & fit blokes. They seemed to be captured by whatever ridiculous story he was embellishing. It had been Adam’s idea to do this in the first place. It was a much different event than the ones they’d been to when term started.

 

 Aaron was the first in his clan to go to university. His mum had been so proud when his acceptance letter came, and even more so when they were informed that he’d gotten a full scholarship. Tuition, room, board, the works. They lived a decent life, definitely not skint. But they also weren’t driving around in Range Rovers and going on Regent Street shopping sprees, either.

 

“It’s a changing world, love, you’ve got to get an education to make sure you can take care of me when I’m old.” She had said to him when he was younger.

 

He hadn’t allowed himself to feel excited until the letter came; what place was going to accept a rough & gruff ex-chav from the North? He didn’t dare let himself believe that his dream was within his grasp. He wanted more than anything to be an architect.

 

When he had been trying to run away from the fact that men with toned legs and broad shoulders on the rugby pitch sent his stomach aflutter, he found the steadfast rules & logic of architecture to be a welcomed escape. The rules of it made sense; they followed patterns and when combined, created beautiful structures. He’d dragged Paddy along to visit stately homes, admiring them not for the ostentatious decorations, but for the beauty of the structures themselves. Men had imagined and created them from their own minds, and he wanted to be one of them. More than one caretaker had been perplexed to see a bloke like him there.

 

Adam had been accepted to the same university, which proved to the residents of Emmerdale that there were such things as miracles. It was a forgone conclusion that they would be roommates there.

 

They viewed this next stage of their lives differently. Aaron had come to study and have a little bit of fun. Adam had come to have lots of fun and possibly study. When they moved into their co-ed dorm, Adam was mesmerized by how little the girls wore, & that they would be living on the same floor.

 

“Mate, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” he said while slapping Aaron on the back. “Don’t go getting grumpy, I’m sure there are plenty of fit guys ‘round ‘ere for ya. We’re gonna have the best time here.”

 

Adam had been right. At the end of their first week, a lad from their orientation group invited them to a party at one of the fraternity houses just off campus. Aaron had hesitated, not sure that the classist-macho-sexist-&-alcohol-fueled fête would be his scene. Though to be fair, all he knew about them came from films & telly. Of the people from home that had gone to university, none of them had been Greek. Adam was overly enthusiastic about the whole affair.

 

“Bro, these parties are a girl magnet and the houses are full of fit lads, it’s a win/win for both of us. We HAVE to go!” It was their first Friday night as university students. After some more nagging from Adam and a few cheap shots, Aaron agreed.

 

Fraternity Row was on a dead end road on the other side of the campus from their dormitory. As they walked, a soft September breeze cooled Aaron’s booze-warmed skin. He wasn’t sure if it was the drink or the fact that he’d never pictured himself in this situation, but Aaron was happy. Happy that he’d get a real chance to become the man he’d always wanted to be, happy to be making his mum & Paddy proud, happy to be spending this part of his life with his best mate, and happy to be young and carefree.

 

They pathway they were on sloped down a gentle hill. Aaron loved the campus; it had that Tudor & Baronial revival feel he loved. It may not be Oxbridge, but it was perfect for him. When they reached the hill’s drop, they took in the view of Fraternity Row below. Ten large mansions on even larger plots surrounded the dead end street. They were an eclectic, yet imposing, lot. Some were Queen Anne, others Jacobethan, a few Palladian and Baronial, and one was Neoclassical. Some had beautifully kept gardens, others simple, manicured lawns. Each one was blaring music and had throngs of students milling both outside and indoors, just like in the films. When they reached the Row proper, Aaron stopped to admire the first house.

 

Adam shoved him along playfully, “You can appreciate the architecture later, Sir” he yelled at Aaron in a mock RP accent. “Tonight, let’s have fun!”

 

Aaron noticed that each house seemed to have two or three letters above their main entrances. Some of them didn’t seem to be letters at all.

 

“It’s Greek, mate. That’s why they call them Greek houses.” Adam offered.

 

“Since when did you get smart?”

 

“Hey, I do have something up ‘ere. How do you think I got in?” Adam laughed as he pointed to his temple.

 

“You just keep telling yourself that” he laughed back at him.

 

They stopped in front of the sole Neoclassical house. It had the letters/symbols ΒΔΠ above the ornate entrance.

 

“This is it!” Adam exclaimed as he clapped Aaron on the shoulders, “Now mate, whichever one of us pulls first needs to give the signal. Don’t wanna accidentally ruin the mood if you get busy with someone back in the room.”

 

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?”

 

“Just looking out for us, that’s all! Also, don’t leave your drink alone, you never know if some sick poncy tosser’s gonna try it on with ya that way.”

 

“Alright _mum_ , let’s go inside and get more booze before I change my mind and go back to the room.”

 

They had arrived well after the start of this party. There were people everywhere; crowding the entryway, spilling into the two large rooms just off the main corridor, up the ornate grand staircase, and well into the next floor. It was like a scene directly out of a film: scantily clad girls and blokes dancing, drinking god-knows-what out of disposable cups, high on youth and hormones, and lubricated by alcohol that just seemed to appear from thin air. The party was an odd contrast with the beauty of the house itself.

 

A dance party had formed in one of the main rooms; Aaron spotted the long booze table just beyond it. He tapped Adam on the shoulder and cocked his head in the direction of the table, and they made their way through the throngs of drunk & merry dancers. Aaron felt someone slap his arse as he pushed through and snapped his head around immediately. But there were too many people to be able to tell who had done it. Once on the other side, he searched for Adam, but saw no sign of him. He turned back to the crowd and spotted him, dancing with a blonde lass with a cute smile and a barely-there top.

 

That hadn’t taken long at all. Aaron continued to the table, which was really more of a smorgasbord of liquor. There was so much here he couldn’t decide on what to pour himself. He wasn’t a big drinker, growing up in a pub would do that to a bloke.

 

As he pondered his drink, he felt a hand on his shoulder and started “Oh you finally made it, mate” and turned around to ask Adam what he should get. But it wasn’t Adam.

 

“Didn’t know you were expecting me” said Definitely Not Adam.

 

Aaron felt his jaw drop like a cartoon character. This bloke was tall, brunette, with sea foam green eyes, the face of an angel, and the body of a rugby playing man. He wore a loose fitting neon pink vest and shorts that came up to his mid thigh. The armholes of his vest ran from the shoulder to just above his hipbone, leaving very little to the imagination. His skin was the colour of copper; he’d clearly spent the summer somewhere sunnier. Definitely Not Adam dropped his hand from Aaron’s shoulder and extended it to him.

 

“Hi, I’m Jake.”

 

Aaron shook himself out of his trance.

 

“Um, hey, Aaron” he said as he offered out his own hand. Jake flashed him a smile that could like up a room, it made Aaron’s heart speed up and his groin twitch.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m bartending this hour. What can I get you?”

 

“I’m not much of a liquor drinker, prefer beer, me.”

 

“No more of that, I’m afraid, ran out ages ago. Here, try this” Jake mixed tonic water and vodka. “It’s almost tasteless, so it’ll do the job without the bite.” He flashed Aaron another bright smile as he handed him the drink. Their hands brushed for a second longer than necessary. Aaron could feel the blood going into his cheeks & then, further south.

 

“Cheers, mate”

 

“My pleasure. You a First Year?”

 

“Yeah, what gave it away?”

 

“I’d of known about a fit little morsel like you by now if you weren’t new.”

 

Aaron chuckled, the cheesy line should’ve killed the vibe, but it pulled him in more toward Jake.

 

“Has that line ever actually worked for ya?”

 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“So, you a professional bartender in your free time?”

 

“I drew a short stick at the chapter meeting this morning.”

 

“You what?”

 

“I live here, I’m in Beta. House Vice President, in fact.”

 

Aaron tilted his head and furrowed his brows slightly “Congrats? Am I supposed to know what that even means?”

 

Jake laughed, a deep one from his belly that annoyed Aaron.

 

“You really are new aren’t you? I’m a member of this fraternity, you’re drinking our booze.”

 

“Oh well now it’s crystal clear then, innit?”

 

Jake smirked at him & signalled to a bloke wearing a similar outfit. Come to think of it, a lot of blokes wore the exact same outfit. As Jake talked to the other lad, Aaron read the front of their identical vests; it said Beta Delta Pi in block letters. The name meant nothing to Aaron.

 

Jake turned back to him, “I’m free for the rest of the night. Let’s down these, get new ones and I can tell you just how important I am around here.”

 

Aaron felt like he should be put off by how cocky this bloke was. But he wasn’t, and as they downed their drinks & Jake got them new ones, he didn’t care. Adam was right; they were going to have a blast here.

 

 

 

The next morning, Aaron had woken up in a room that wasn’t his. There was a strong arm around his waist and a delicious ache between his arse cheeks. Memories from the night before flooded back to him.

 

He’d spent the entire party with Jake, whom was actually a laugh, not the total posh twat Aaron feared he’d be. They’d danced like idiots to the loud techno music for hours, playing banter tennis and giggling like kids. As the night wore on, Jake had taken Aaron upstairs to his room by the hand, and snogged him in a way that made Aaron melt and his member rise. They’d stripped each other quickly, before Jake had asked Aaron if he was sure this is what he wanted. Aaron snogged him back in response before pushing him down on the bed and straddling his waist. Jake had raised his three middle fingers to Aaron’s mouth. He'd took them with gusto and' purred as he bobbed his head up and down, coating them with his tongue. Eventually Jake pulled them out and reached behind Aaron, using his free hand to grab one of his meaty globes to expose his wanting entrance. He'd teased it with his wet fingers before pushing in. Aaron mewed softly as Jake’s large hands opened him; the sensation driving him wild and he pushed his arse into them. He'd paused to lean on Jakes chest with his arms, before clenching his walls on the long, silky digits. Jake sat up and scooted up against the headboard, Aaron pliantly following, ensuring that his fingers stayed in him.

 

Once he'd felt stretched enough, Aaron grabbed Jake’s wrist and pulled his digits out. He'd then grabbed his large member and lined it up with his entrance and slid down, taking it all in one go. Jake was big enough that the slightest movement caused him to hit Aaron’s spot and had him seeing stars. He felt Jake’s strong hands grab his hips to steady him; the sensation helping Aaron come down slightly from his high. He took a few deep breaths before smiling down at Jake and riding him for all he was worth. The house was so loud that Aaron didn’t feel the need to hold back his moans.

 

Aaron had felt like he shouldn’t stay. Yes they had had a great night, but this was university. You saw your way out before the other person woke up, no hard feelings. He slowly worked his way out from under Jakes arm and stood up slowly as he scanned the room for his clothes. He found his shorts and t-shirt just fine, but couldn’t find his pants. He made a split second decision to just leave them behind. He grabbed his shoes and tip toed out of the room, taking care to close the doors as quietly as possible. He’d then made his way down the corridor and then the grand staircase and out the main entrance. The house was a total mess.

 

 

 

 Adam’s night hadn’t gone the way of Aaron’s. Not five minutes after they started dancing together, the blonde girl puked on his shoes and was escorted out by her friends. One of the guys that lived in the house helped him clean up the mess and let him borrow his runners. They started talking and made quick friends over jack and cokes. It turned out that the guy was in one of Adam’s classes. A few weeks into his friendship with this bloke, Adam came back with a pamphlet from the Student Life Office and declared that him and Aaron were going to Rush.

 

The whole process had been a bit perplexing to Aaron, but Adam would not let him out of taking part. It turned out that the whole reason for the massive party, the one where he’d let Jake fuck him for the first time, was because the fraternities were going dry the next day.

 

Jake explained the whole process to him one night after he’d spent the better part of an hour inside of Aaron.

 

“Officially it’s “Formal Fraternity Recruitment” though we all call it Rush. The whole point is for the First Years interested in Greek Life to participate in pre-planned events with the houses over 4 days. No alcohol allowed; the Student Life Office doesn’t want us to bribe impressionable young minds with promises of booze and wild parties. Not sure that helps though, each house’s reputation is common knowledge on campus.

 

Usually, some 300-400 blokes show up at the student centre on Day One. They’re then divided into smaller groups, ones in which they’ll remain for the duration of the week. On the first day, they must visit all the fraternities in your assigned group. Four fraternity members lead each group; they’re called Rho Gammas. Not sure what that stands for, to be honest. Each Rho Gamma comes from a different house. They’re supposed to be like your camp counselors during Rush. It’s all supposed to be a way of giving each house a fair shot for PNMs”.

 

Aaron lifted up his right eyebrow.

 

“And that is what exactly?”

 

“You. Well any first year going through Rush. Stands for _Potential New Member_. They’re a lot of acronyms in Greek Life”  


“Sounds like a lot of work”

 

“It can be, sometimes. But it’s worth it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It gives you a place to belong, doesn’t it? Think about it, there are literally tens of thousands of students at this university, most away from home for the first time. It makes the campus a little smaller. But more then that, you build solid friendships that last for life. You spend so much time together and agree to try and get along. It’s not always perfect mind, but fraternity brothers look out for one another, they always have your back. Imagine, having a hundred blokes ready to back you up, no questions asked. It helps that we have fun together, too”.

 

“Look at you, waxing poetic and all”.

 

“Shut up, or I’ll be forced to teach you a lesson”, Jake laughed as he rolled on top of Aaron. He nuzzled at his neck before sucking hard at a spot just above his Adam’s apple, marking him. Aaron felt like he should’ve minded, but he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Jake’s waist, making sure he knew he was welcomed to stay there. They were both seeing stars in no time.

 

 

 

Adam had filled him in on rest a few days later, over tea.

 

“Oi, stop messaging your boyfriend and pay attention. It’s a lot to explain,” he said as he lightly smacked Aaron on the head.

 

“It lasts four nights, Rush. Basically, you start out with a list, and all the fraternities are on it, yeah? After Night One, you pick which houses you want to visit on Night Two. It can be all of them or just a couple, up to you. But the houses have to pick you back as well. If they don’t, then that’s it, you’re finished with that house. That happens every night until the last night.

 

Events on the last night end at 8 o’clock at night, then the Rho Gammas heard us all back up to our rooms. And then we wait. The brothers of each house get together and go through the lists of finalists. Then they decide whom they want to give a formal bid to join. The bid itself is a physical invite, like the ones your Nan sends for her bingo nights. The Rho Gammas drop off an envelope with all your bids around 10:00. You have until 11:00 to chose which bid you’re gonna accept. Most blokes get at least 4 bids, some get more, and a few unlucky bastards get just one or none at all. We have to be back at the pathway leading to the Row by 11:15. When the Rho Gammas yell “Go!” you run to the house you chose, and then it’s a party till the morning, mate!”

 

“Some lads get no bids? Bit brutal, innit?”

 

“They must be right tossers if they get no bids. It’s the way the system works, mate.”

 

Aaron’s phone pinged.

 

 ** _Jake:_** _Passed my first exam of the year. Come sit on my face since I’ve been such a good boy? xx_

**_Aaron:_ ** _First exam, ey? Cheers, mate. I may even let you tie me up ;) x_

**_Jake:_ ** _You’ve got 15 minutes to be in my bed or there will be consequences!_

**_Aaron:_ ** _I like the sound of that :) x_

 

 

 

 

It was now the final night of Rush, and he was exhausted. He wasn’t the best socialiser at the best of times and four nights of it were driving him mad. He also hadn’t seen Jake all week. One of the many rules Adam had forgotten to mention was that contact between PNMs and fraternity members, outside of the pre-planned events, was strictly prohibited during Rush. He had been on his way to the Beta house after Night 1 when one of his Rho Gammas saw him coming down the pathway and sent him back to his dorm.

 

He ended up breaking the rule anyway, sending Jake some very risqué Snaps.

 

He’d followed Adam’s lead as to which houses to choose and which to cut. To his great relief, they were invited back to the same ones. Neither of them had expected there to be so many members in each house, the smallest had 72, the largest, 129. Picking their favourite houses had been easy. In some, it was plainly obvious that Aaron & Adam had nothing in common with the brothers. Like the Theta Lambdas & their quests to be stoned 24/7, or the Phi Gamma Upsilons and their overt disdain for anyone not from the Home Counties, or the Tau Omega Alpha’s and their banter-veiled misogyny.

 

Aaron had been presently surprised that some of the houses weren’t only party machines. Over the course of Rush, he’d learned which houses required high academic marks of their members, which ones were heavily involved on campus & the community, which ones had alumni in positions of influence, and which ones accepted you for you, and not your parents’ bank balance. He felt a real connection with some of the blokes at some of the houses, and even started to entertain the idea of joining.

 

By the final night, they had narrowed down their list to 3 houses: Zeta Epsilon, Kappa Kappa Alpha and Beta Delta Pi.

 

Aaron had been excited about Beta, mostly because of a certain tall & muscular someone. The first night at the Beta house consisted of a grounds tour that he, admittedly, didn’t need. He’d spent the majority of the past month in Jake’s room and knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand. He’d been hanging toward the back of the tour group when Jake had pulled him into a random bedroom. Next thing Aaron knew, he was bent over a bed, his shorts and pants at his ankles, Jake’s lube-slicked fingers playing with his entrance.

 

“Hey little boy, are you lost?” he’d cooed into Aaron’s ear before ploughing into him. It’d been Aaron’s favourite night of Rush.

 

The high he’d been riding, pun intended, for the last month didn’t last. Aside from their quick romp during the house tour, Jake had been distant. It was an open secret around the Beta house that him & Aaron were a thing; most guys tend to notice if the same bloke spends the night with a brother or eats in their dining room constantly. Not to mention that Aaron couldn’t be quiet when they fucked to save his life. Jake seemed to forget that he was even there and would mingle with the other blokes in Aaron’s group. Though they hadn’t defined their relationship, it lit a fire of jealousy in Aaron to see him chatting with other lads. When they had been ushered out of the Beta house on the final night of Rush, he was relieved that his emotions didn’t lead to physical altercations.

 

 

 

That’s how he came to be stood alone in the crowded reception hall of the Kappa Kappa Alpha house; blocking out the outside world whilst mentally cursing his not-boyfriend. He’d picked these ridiculous trousers to get Jake’s attention; the light cotton material hugged his arse snuggly in all the right places. But they’d done nothing to focus Jake’s attention solely on him. Adam had given up trying to cheer him up and went to mingle with the KKA brothers.

 

Aaron was surprised that he’d been invited back to this fraternity. These blokes carried themselves with an air of confidence that only those raised with everything naturally have. Even their house, a perfectly pristine Jacobethan masterpiece, was both imposing, yet welcoming. Aaron had made it a point to ask a lot of questions during the tour. Bar that, he had let Adam speak for the two of them. These brothers intimidated him, they were posh but also friendly; a combination he didn’t know how to deal with. It didn’t help that he felt physically & emotionally neglected after only 3 days apart.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when a deep, Northern voice came from behind him.

 

“Hello there, don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced”

 

Aaron turned around and, for the second time that term, was speechless.

 

Deep Northern Voice was gorgeous in the classical sense. He was tall, with a chiselled jaw, broad shoulders, and aquamarine eyes. He had the kind of eyes that seemed to look directly into Aaron. His blonde hair was styled in a way that managed to say both refined and dangerous. His smile was ridiculously beautiful, toothy & bright. His pink lips looked very kissable.

 

Aaron willed himself to snap out of his trance.

 

“Yeah, no we haven’t. Aaron Dingle.”

 

“Pleasure, Aaron Dingle, I’m Robert Sugden.”

 

The way this Robert smiled at Aaron made him forget their surroundings.

 

“I’ve seen you here the last few nights, man of few words, eh?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here with my best mate” he gestured towards Adam.

 

“Him? Yeah, I noticed that he’s a chatter. Doesn’t say a lot, but talks plenty.”

 

Robert shot him another beautiful smile. Aaron felt his cheeks flush immediately.

 

“That’s Adam, yeah. Has been that way since we were kids.”

 

“Childhood friends, then? Or are you _close_?”

 

Something about the way he said this sent a flash of anger through Aaron.

 

“What’s it to you if we are _close_?” he made an air quotes gesture with his hands.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. God, here I am trying to impress you and instead I’m putting my foot in it. Shocker.”

 

The confession cooled Aaron’s anger and it was gone almost as fast as it came.

 

“Nah, you’re alright, mate. Just that we’ve been through a lot together. We’re from the same village. He’s like my brother.”

 

“I see. Well now you’re here looking for another 96.”

 

“96 lads can fit in this house!?”

 

“96 currently live here, we have room for 135. Thought you’d know that, heard you were quite keen on the tour a few nights ago.”

 

“Must’ve missed that part.” Aaron furrowed his brows when it dawned on him “How’d you know about that? ‘Bout house tour, I mean.”

 

“House Vice President, me. It’s my job to know who’s coming through here during Rush.”

 

“Bit creepy that, mate”

 

“Call me a stickler for tradition. We only take the best here. And you, Aaron, are quite the man. Full scholarship, no? They just don’t hand those out to anyone.”

 

“Do you know my NI & mobile numbers too then?”  


“I’m sure I can make a few calls to figure it out.” Robert’s mouth tugged up as he looked down at Aaron through his beautiful lashes. What right did this smug git have to look so good? Aaron hadn’t noticed that said git had moved into his personal space.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Aaron managed to ask, with more confidence than he felt.

 

“Most definitely.”

 

“You’re supposed to be wooing me to join your house, not get into your bed.”

 

Robert bent down and put his mouth up to Aaron’s ear

 

“Who says I can’t do both?”

 

Aaron’s breathing quickened and he felt himself getting hard.

 

“You’re a smooth talker, but is your bite as good as your bark?”

 

“Only one way to find out” Robert winked at him and Aaron couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You really think highly of yourself, don’t you?”

 

“What can I say, I’m the best? Remind me what you’re studying. Architecture, isn’t it?”

 

“What’s the point? You seem to know everything already.”

 

“I know some, but I’d love to get the full rundown from you.”

 

Robert smirked as he made Aaron blush again.

 

“Nothing special, really. Grew up in the Dales, me dad’s a vet & me mum owns a pub. Was a bit of a chav growing up, ran with some rough blokes for a bit. Found that I had a knack for maths and loved buildings, and now I’m ‘ere. But I’m sure you knew that already, mate”.

 

“Sounds like the Yorkshire version of _Good Will Hunting_. Though you’re definitely more fit than Matt Damon.”

 

“Oh I don’t know, he’s dead sexy now that he’s got a Dad bod.”

 

Robert crooked up an eyebrow. “Like them older then? I like my chances.”

 

They held each other’s gaze for what felt like hours. It then crossed Aaron’s mind that he shouldn’t be doing this; he had Jake. But after the last few days, he wasn’t so sure that was even true.

 

Robert was the first to break their staring contest, Aaron felt disappointed, unsure why.

 

“I’ve noticed you’ve not talked to many of the lads, not without your gobby friend. I may be a bit of an idiot, but surely some of my lads have charmed you.”

 

“They’re alright, but not sure it’s my scene, if I’m being honest.”

 

“You’re not bright, handsome and hardworking? You really fooled me, then.”

 

“Have you been this much of a prat with all the First Years or is it just my lucky day?”

 

“I could make it your lucky day very quickly”, Robert whispered to him. He was like a wolf narrowing in on his prey. “I could do this all day, but should really get you talking with some of the other lads.” Robert signalled over to a bloke on the other side of the room who started heading their way. He placed one hand on the bloke’s shoulder, the other on the small of Aaron’s back. He felt like he was on fire.

 

“Paul, I’d like you to meet Aaron Dingle. Aaron, Paul van der Hove. Paul is a final year architecture student. Aaron is a First Year in your department.”

 

Aaron managed to come out of his Robert-induced daze and extended his hand to Paul, who shook it enthusiastically.

 

“Ah, yes. I thought your face looked familiar. I hope Rob here hasn’t been boring you to death with his awful jokes. We have to pretend to like them because he’s Vice President.”

 

“Nah, he’s alright.”

 

“If that’s not a ringing endorsement, I don’t know what is”, Robert cut in.

 

“You may not be the best judge of character then, mate.” Paul joked back.

 

They fell into an easy conversation about anything and everything. Both Robert and Paul were easy to talk to; Robert even reigned in the flirting. He hadn’t removed his hand from Aaron’s back, however. If Paul noticed, he didn’t mention it. Aaron felt that he should mind, that he shouldn’t let Robert touch him like he was. He’d known him for all of 30 minutes, but the electricity between them was hard to ignore.

 

Eventually his Rho Chi announced the end to their visit, and Robert’s hand finally dropped away, making the smaller man feel disappointed.

 

“Well it was nice getting to know you, Aaron Dingle. I’ll be seeing you around for sure.” Robert said, along with a cheesy wink that made Aaron laugh.

 

He bounded out of the KKA house, trying to not look back at Robert like a smitten teenager. He spotted Adam waiting for him a few steps away and caught up.

 

“What was all that, mate? You spoke to the VP for like 45 minutes straight.”

 

“Just a bit of banter, mate. Robert’s a funny bloke, a bit stuck up though.”

 

“Robert is it? Glad you two hit it off. When’s the wedding?” Adam laughed as he poked Aaron’s side.

 

Aaron jumped away, trying to escape Adam’s assault and giggled back. “Who says you’re invited?”

 

They joined the crowd of First Years heading back to their dorms. When they arrived back in their room, they changed out of their dressy attire. Aaron could’ve sworn he still felt the heat from Robert’s hand imprinted on his lower back. Adam began to pace the room.

 

“Bro, that was a brillian! Some of the lads we met were top and throw the sickest parties. How many bids do you think we’re gonna get?”

 

“Dunno, mate. Not sure I’m too bothered either way.”

 

“Don’t lie! You want to get into Beta so you can basically move in with Jakey and make sweet sweet love whenever you want”.

 

Aaron threw his pillow at Adam that he caught & threw back with a laugh.

 

“Or maybe Blondie Robbie’s got your eye now. Mate, I know you. The way you were looking at him was like he hung the stars.”

 

“No I wasn’t!”

 

“Mate you were! It’s alright though, your secret’s safe with me. I’m gonna go out of my mind. Wanna lose to me at Playstation while we wait?”

 

“As if, mate”.

 

 

 

They had been so engrossed in their game that they didn’t hear several knocks on their door a few hours later. Aaron’s focus on the telly was broken when he noticed the two large manila envelopes in their entryway.

 

“Oi” he tapped Adam on the shoulder and pointed towards the door.

 

“Yes! Finally”

 

They ran to the front of their room and sat on the floor, the envelopes face up between them.

 

“Who goes first?”

 

“You can mate, this was all your idea.”

 

“Hey now, I know I had to drag you into this kickin’ and screamin’ but you’ve enjoyed it, I know it.”

 

“Yeah, ok. Still, go on.”

 

Adam picked up the envelope with his name on it and ripped it open like it was Christmas. He pulled out 5 smaller and fancy stationary envelopes, his bids.

 

“Yes! Let’s see, I’ve got ones from Sigma Delta, Zeta Epsilon, Kappa Kappa Alpha, Delta Mu, and Beta Delta Pi!”

 

The smile on Adam’s face was of pure joy. Aaron hadn’t seen him this happy in a while. This clearly meant a lot to him. If he was being honest, it had grown to mean a lot to Aaron too. For most of his life, Aaron hadn’t felt like he belonged. Not that that feeling was novel in his age group, but he’d always felt like an outsider. He wasn’t sure he’d be alive today if it wasn’t for Adam. He had gone into Rush with no intention of joining a house, but now, he wanted it as badly as his mate. He wanted somewhere where he could belong, just as he was.

 

He looked down at his envelope and picked it up. It was light, which made him nervous. He opened it and his stomach fell. He pulled out a single bid and looked into the manila one again; it was empty. He turned the small envelope over; gold cursive letters spelt out Kappa Kappa Alpha. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a decision following the let down from Jake & the Betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally sat on this chapter for almost half a year. I think Robron may still have been together the last time I posted. I hope y'all like it. Always open to constructive feedback, let me know how I can improve :)

“Mate, I’m so sorry” Adam whispered. 

Aaron looked at the envelope like it had insulted every Dingle ever born. He hadn’t gone into this expecting to be as popular as Adam. But he also hadn't expected the rejection to hurt as much as it did. He didn’t care if none of the other houses wanted him, but he couldn’t figure out why Betas had passed on him. He’d spent more time there than his own room since the start of term. They’d been friendly toward him; inviting him to join in on house FIFA tournaments, teaching him how to play beer pong, and accepting whatever his relationship with Jake was. A relationship he’d been sure meant something, until just a few moments prior.

“Don’t worry about it, mate, he’s a tosser and clearly wouldn’t know a good thing if it punched him.” Adam had pinpointed his own feelings before they’d even caught up to him. They were best mates for a reason.

“Nah, you’re alright. I just went along with this whole mess because you wanted it so bad. I think I’m done now.”

“Mate, don’t be like that. Kappa’s a great house. You got along so well there, once you finally piped up. And I’m not joining without you. I won’t do it.”

“You go on, I’ll be alright. I’ll miss you when you move into a house, but you can always come back ‘ere when you need a break. Unless the university give me some pillock for a new roomie.”

“Aaron, you’re not hearing me. I’m not joining without ya. Yeah the other guys are great and yeah, it’d be a mint experience, but I’m not leaving my brother behind. We either join together or we don’t join at all.”

Aaron hesitated. This meant a lot to Adam and he didn’t want to be the reason his best mate didn’t get the university experience he wanted.

“Don’t pressure me, it’s not fair.”

“’M not. But bro, I’m not joining without you. And don’t worry, next time we see that guy, I’ll hold him down while you deck him. It’s not a marriage proposal, if we don’t like it we can always leave. And the poshest house on campus want us, so I don’t see how we can lose ‘ere. Don’t let that scumbag ruin your fun. I’m sure that Robert would be game to help you make Jake jealous!” Adam laughed.

Aaron bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He felt foolish for feeling so let down over a guy he clearly didn’t know, and he didn’t want that smug bellend to think he’d gotten the best of Aaron Dingle. He let out a long sigh.

“Alright, fine. But if they even try to tie me up naked and spank me with a paddle, I’m out.”

“Yes, bro! Though, I’d’ve thought that a bunch of fit lads queuing up to smack your arse would be your thing.” 

“Shut up. Let’s get ready and do the Run. If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it properly.”

“Yes bro!”

The digital clock in the corner flashed 22:45; they had just enough time to change and make their way to fraternity row before the Run. Aaron pulled on his smallest pair of running shorts and his tightest t-shirt. 

“Just sign the bid and it’s official. This is going to be so sick, bro, best decision we’ll ever make!” He gave Aaron elevator eyes and wolf-whistled, “Jake’s gonna kick himself if he sees you in this. I’m sure Robert will be well pleased, you showing up half naked and all!”

Aaron gave him a cheeky grin as they left their room.

They heard the gathering before they saw it, the excited voices of their peers carrying into the night. As they approached the growing crowd, a tall lad with a mop of red hair waved at them. He was one of the many friends Adam had made during Rush, while Aaron had been busy on his knees with Jake. 

“Adam! Aaron! Over here!”

Adam waved back at the bloke “Max, mate!”

“Glad you made it! I was keeping an eye out, you lads took your time.”  
“Yeah well we had a choice to make, didn’t we Aaron?”  
“Nice one, boys! Which one did you pick?”  
“You’ll have to wait and see”

A megaphone went off, causing the crowd of lads to turn toward the entrance to fraternity row. Aaron recognised the bloke speaking into it as one of his Rho Chis. 

“All right gents, welcome to the start of the rest of your lives!”  
The crowd cheered in unison. Aaron clapped along; the buzz of excitement from the blokes around him was infectious.

“We’d pretend that this is going to be organised, but we know better. Still, listen up! On the count of three, you’ll run to the house you’ve picked from your bids. We hope you gave it a lot of thought. Try not to stampede, have fun tonight, and congrats, boys. On the count of one, two, and three!”

The Rho Chi moved out of the way as the crowd of lads made a mad dash onto fraternity row. On the front gardens of each house were the brothers awaiting their new members. They cheered and chanted loudly as each new guy approached their chosen house, welcoming him to his new home. The adrenaline was pumping through Aaron at full speed, Adam and Max ran just ahead of him. Eventually they approached the Kappa Kappa Alpha house, where the brothers were all wearing maroon shirts with the letters KKA embroidered across the chest in white. Max and Adam arrived first; they were receiving pats on their backs and high fives from all directions as the brothers kept chanting “Kappa, Kappa, Kappa, Kappa!” As he followed after them, the brothers cheered for him, and they seem to close around him, clapping him on the back with the odd handshake here and there. Aaron couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much.

The senior architecture student Robert had introduced him to, Paul, came up to him and extended his hand.

“Welcome, Aaron, we’re glad you decided to accept.”

“Yeah, cheers. Thanks for inviting me.”

A hand landed on Paul’s shoulder from behind, it was connected to a grinning Robert. “Aaron, you made it!” Aaron didn’t miss that Robert looked him up and down before his smirk grew. “Paul, Graham is having trouble with the music from your playlist, can you help him?”

Paul looked between the two of them before turning toward the house, “You’ll do well here Aaron. I trust Robert will make you feel at home.”

Robert nodded at Paul as he walked off, while Aaron was unable to look away from the blonde man stood in front of him.

Robert’s smile was as perfect as ever, and his eyes were sparkling playfully. He leaned down into Aaron’s personal space and brought his mouth to the smaller man’s ear “Do you always wear mid-thigh shorts or is today my lucky day?” he whispered in a low, gravely tone.

Aaron’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks flushed as he let out a small laugh, this git actually went there. Though he’d be lying if he said it didn’t send something straight to his crotch.

“I like them. I hope I get to see more of them.” he pulled away and smiled innocently at Aaron. 

“You really are a piece of work, mate.” Aaron laughed out, though he was sure Robert could see the red of his cheeks.

“Play your cards right and you may get to know my handiwork” Robert all but purred. He handed Aaron a maroon shirt, exactly the same colour as the one he was wearing already.

“As much as I’d hate to see you out of that very nice top, you’ll need to put this on. Congrats, it’s your first Kappa shirt.”

Aaron took the offered garment. “Am I supposed to change out here, then?” he looked behind Robert at the other lads; they were stripping off their own shirts and slipping on their new ones without a care. Aaron shrugged and slipped off his top, deliberately taking his time as he pulled it above his flat stomach and toned chest, before tossing it aside. As he unfolded the maroon shirt, he looked up at Robert. The blonde was biting his bottom lip, his eyes squarely on Aaron’s bare torso. For the first time since they met, he seemed lost for words. Aaron cleared his throat, causing Robert’s to look up. The shorter lad smirked before winking playfully at him. 

“Are we going to go inside or you keeping me out here all night?”

“Let’s go in then. There’s a party waiting for you, Dingle.” 

Robert dramatically gestured toward the entryway of the house, causing Aaron to roll his eyes at him. When they entered the house, the party was well underway. The lads were scattered throughout the house, excitedly chatting away with each other, rock music blared from the speakers in the parlour and adjoining library. Aaron felt Robert’s large hand on the small of his back 

“Your gobby friend is right through here” he whisper-yelled as he led him down the main corridor into the large dining room-turned-beer-hall. 

Robert was right; Adam was engaged in a game of beer pong with Max as his partner. They were playing against two other lads Aaron recognised from their Rush group. There were several tables with groups of guys around them, each engaged in some drinking game or another. Aaron froze, it finally hit him that he really only knew three of the guys here. The reality of having to socialise with complete strangers, to try and come up with conversation and not feel like a joke hit him hard and fast. Robert must have sensed his sudden change of mood; he moved his hand up and rubbed reassuring circles on Aaron’s back. 

“It’s ok, just stick with me, I’ll look after you.”

He looked up at the taller man, his eyes were soft, his smile genuine. 

“Yeah?” Aaron whispered.

“Yeah” He felt his apprehension dissipate considerably. He couldn’t describe it, but being close to Robert made him relax in a way he hadn’t experienced before. He didn’t know a lot about him, he actually knew next to nothing, but there was a connection between them he couldn’t deny.

“Let’s go destroy your gobby friend at beer pong”

“He has a name, you know”

“I know, but there are already three other Adams and two other Bartons in this house, so we’ll just call him that till another name sticks.”

Robert guided them to the table Adam and Max had taken as their own. An already buzzed Adam threw his hands up in the air and high fived Max. “That’s right, the new champions of Kappa beer pong are here!” he yelled to the group that had gathered around them.

“I reckon Aaron and I can take you two” Robert boasted. Adam rose to the bait.

“Bring it on, boys!”

Four games later, Robert and Aaron were the new Kappa beer pong champions. Aaron was feeling good; they’d attracted a larger audience as they faced off against Paul and a bloke with auburn hair, Connor. Despite the amount he had drank, Aaron’s aim was still on point and he kept sinking the Ping-Pong ball into the opposing cups with ease. Connor rinsed the ball off before tossing it back to Robert.

“You two are too good at this, Rob”. Robert let out a deep laugh that made Aaron feel warm. He tossed the small ball across the table, and it went into their final cup perfectly. 

“Yes!” Aaron cheered and made to hug Robert but wobbled at his sudden movement.

“Whoa there, I think it’s time for the champions to gracefully bow out.”

“Sure, mate!” Aaron slurred, as he swung his arm over Robert’s shoulder.

“You have really nice eyes, Rob” he stressed the ‘b’ as he tried his best to steady himself. 

“Thanks, so do you, Dingle.”

They made their way outside to the back garden where a group of guys had gathered in the cool night air. Someone handed them each a beer and though he knew he should slow down, this was a celebration. Someone else made a toast to the new members, and Aaron happily cheered along. A few of the brothers downed their drinks in one go; not wanting to be left out, Aaron joined them.

He first noticed that his mouth felt like sandpaper and that his head throbbed. Then he noticed the sunlight that flooded the room didn’t make matters any better. However, the sun made the hair of the bloke he was spooning shine an even brighter shade of gold.

Fuck. Robert.

Aaron’s arm was draped over the waist of the taller man, their height difference not an issue when they laid down. He sat up in a shot, looking down at himself to find that he was still fully dressed in the maroon Kappa shirt and running shorts he’d worn last night. He looked over at Robert and noted that he too was fully dressed. His panic subsided, nothing had happened. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, letting out a sigh of relief. He liked the bloke, but something told him sleeping with him on his first night as a Kappa wouldn’t have been a smart move.

His shuffling awoke Robert. He turned over and faced Aaron, greeting him with a smile no one should have after a night of heavy binge drinking.

“Hey there, party animal.”

“Hey you. What happened last night?”

“You accepted every drink Chambers and McKenzie gave you.”

Aaron gave him a puzzled look. 

“Turns out that you lot support the same awful footie team. It was like you found your long lost brothers. It was kind of adorable.”

Robert sat up and leaned back on the headboard he place his hand on Aaron’ shoulder tentatively, not wanting to scare him away.

“Don’t worry, I was a perfect gentleman, we didn’t do anything. You tried to walk back to your room, but you were in no state to trek all the way across the campus.”

“So brought me into your bed then?” Aaron tried to say it with force, but the smile creeping from his lips betrayed him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be such a wind up, Dingle? I could’ve left you on the sofa in parlour, but then your face would be covered in penises drawn with pen.”

His deadpan delivery made Aaron laugh deeply and then look down at the bed because of the headache it gave him.

Robert moved his hand to Aaron’s chin, lifting till their eyes aligned. 

“I told you, stick with me and I’ll look out for you”

Aaron’s swallowed as he looked into Robert’s eyes; they conveyed the same softness from the night before.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” 

Robert’s hand went from his chin to his cheek, Aaron waited a beat before letting himself fall into it. Robert’s smile became brighter as he stroked his thumb along Aaron’s face before dropping it and turning to his bedside table.

“And right now, looking out for you means sorting out breakfast. You’re in luck; Paul, made sure we’d have a buffet ordered for our new members’ first post-Kappa party hangover.” He picked up his Apple watch from his bedside table. “It should be here now. Let’s go before anyone else wakes up or we might not have any food left.”

Robert swung his long legs over to the edge of the bed and searched for his shoes. Aaron followed, finding his on opposite sides of Robert’s room.

“Wait, how do you have your own room, I though everyone shared?”

“Most brothers share, yeah. I’m the Vice President of Standards, second highest ranking member of the house, me, I get my own room.”

“So I shared a bed with a big wig? My mum will be so happy.”

Robert let out what Aaron was quickly coming to associate as his real laugh, deep and cheery. The blonde man opened the door out to the hallway. 

“Come on, Dingle. I get cranky when I’m hungry.”

The younger man smiled at him. Adam had been right, they were going to have a lot of fun this year.


End file.
